


Sick Day

by TrishaCollins



Series: Babysitting And Other Royal Duties [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clarus is going to kill him if his stupidity doesn't get him first, Cor The Dumbass, Cor is bad at being sick, Gen, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishaCollins/pseuds/TrishaCollins
Summary: Prompto gets sick, Cor looks after him. Then Clarus has to look after them both.





	Sick Day

Something hit the back of his couch hard enough that his fevered brain immediately was on high alert, magic humming on his fingertips before his brain registered that the something was Clarus. 

“How’d you get in here?” He asked, squinting through the crusty grossness that had taken residence in his eyes. Prompto was asleep on his chest under a blanket, cheeks a little less red now that he had some medicine in him.

Clarus waved a set of keys above him. “You gave me a key, Cor. Last time you had field work. In case Prompto vanished and got into your apartment. You look like hell. It’s been three days since anyone heard from you. Had to make sure you weren’t dead.”

“He’s sick. His parents are too. Asked me to watch him.” He settled his hand on Prompto’s back. 

Clarus gave him an odd look that his brain couldn’t make sense off in its current state. 

“It’s just the flu.” He explained, letting his eyes fall back to halfmast. 

He had Prompto’s sippy cup, medicine and a timer sat on the table next to him. Had to give Prompto the medication every four hours to keep his fever down, kid this young shouldn’t burn that hot. Doctor said to give him the medicine every four hours. 

Which meant he was more or less sleeping in four hour chunks, trying to get his rebelling stomach to behave and keep enough fluids in the kid to keep him from getting dehydrated. 

“Have you been to the doctor?” Clarus asked above him. 

He squinted his eyes open again. “Took him as soon as I saw him. It’s the flu. He’s on medicine.” 

“Are you?” Clarus was frowning again. He wanted him to go away, the asshole. He was probably going to make fun and he was so fucking tired that he couldn’t deal with it right now.

“I’m fine.”

“Sureeeee. You look fine.” Clarus walked away, but in the wrong direction. Deeper into his apartment rather than towards the exit. 

He could hear him rummaging through the kitchen, muttering to himself. 

Prompto whimpered softly in his sleep. 

“Sorry.” He told the kid, adjusting the blanket around him. “It’s just Clarus.” 

Prompto sighed, mashing his little face into his chest. 

He closed his eyes, letting the fever sleep take him again. He was so fucking tired. 

What felt like minutes later had Clarus above him again, lifting Prompto off his chest despite the faint whimpers escaping the kid. Even after four months with his new parents, Prompto didn’t like to be picked up by anyone. 

“What are you doing?” He demanded. 

“Washing him up before his medicine, you both stink like vomit. You’re next.”

He shook his head. “He needs it every four hours. You can’t give it to him early.”

Clarus gave him a look, which he took to mean in no uncertain terms ‘I am a parent.’

He could feel the start of tears welling up, and hated himself for them. Of course Clarus knew what he was doing, but he’d agreed to watch the kid while his parents got over the sickness. He had taken on the mission.

He was failing it. 

“Oh six, please don’t cry.” Clarus looked briefly panicked, handing the kid back. “Can you stand up? You can both shower, and then we’re going to go to the doctor.”

“Prompto hates the doctor.” He informed him, clutching the kid to his chest.

Clarus made a rude noise in the back of his throat. “I’ll get Dr. Addy to come here, then. Go shower.”

His legs were shaky when he stood, but he managed to take the slow walk to his bathroom.

Clarus appeared with fresh clothes and a fresh diaper for Prompto, and towels. “Shower. Get in there.” 

He glared at his friend, sinking down on the toilet to get Prompto stripped. The baby whined about it, but he didn’t really protest it, just blinked up at him with those wide blue eyes.

It was a start. 

Clarus sighed from the doorway. “Let me hold him while you get undressed.” 

He thought about arguing, but Clarus was already taking him, and it was easier to get undressed and reach for the kid than make any protest of modesty. 

It wasn’t like Clarus hadn’t seen him before, they’d spent a year camping together between spotty motels and whatever camper Regis could wrangle with his Kingly prowess.

Prompto settled against his shoulder with a confused burble.

Clarus, who he decided was maybe not as much of a jerk as he thought, turned on the shower. He watched him go through the process of testing the water and adjusting it until he was satisfied. “Shower the stink off and get changed. I’m getting someone to bring food – how is it you have plenty of stuff for the kid in the apartment, but you only have scotch and water for yourself?”

He shrugged, making his way back to his feet and forcing his legs to hold firm so he wouldn’t fall on the kid. 

It turned out that Prompto liked the water, which made soaping him up a whole lot easier. He got whatever was in the kid’s hair rinsed out, wincing internally because he didn’t know what it was and Clarus was probably judging him for the state the baby was in. He got the crusties out of both of their eyes and got Prompto to rinse his mouth out by demonstrating the process. 

Prompto even laughed once, trying to grab the shower spray with his hand, solemn giggle escaping him. 

That made his chest relax a little, maybe he wasn’t doing as bad as he thought. The kid was happy, even if he was sick. 

Clarus was waiting outside with a towel to bundle the kid up, giving him a stern look when it seemed like he might get out. “Wash yourself. I can dress a baby.” 

Prompto was staring at him, wide eyes, scared. 

Clarus could dress his baby, maybe, but this was not his baby. “He’s scared.”

“All babies are scared when they meet new people. We’ll stay right here. You stink.” Clarus pointed at the shower. “Wash up. You’re wasting time arguing.” 

He grunted, giving Prompto one last look and let the curtain fall closed while he was washing up.

“I know, kid, he’s dumb sometimes. But he likes you a lot.” Clarus was saying to the kid. “Should have called for help when he got sick, but that’s pretty much Cor. He’ll power through whatever goes wrong. Yes I did put socks on your feet, gremlin, I sure did. Those feet need to stay nice and warm. So don’t pull them off.” 

He rolled his eyes, trying to make quick work of cleaning himself off when his head felt like it was full of water and his vision kept blurring. “Where’s Dr. Addy?”

“Gonna get here soon to look at you, bud.”

He grunted, fumbling for the shower knob to turn off the water before he staggered free and grabbed a towel.

He sat down on the toilet again, unable to stay on his feet for long enough to get dressed. Prompto was in a new onesie, his blond hair spiked up and going everywhere and was chewing on his hand. He didn’t look as upset as he usually did when someone else held him, at least. 

He managed to get clothes on, weaving unsteadily to his feet and reaching for his kid. 

Clarus grabbed his arm, half dragging him back to the couch before handing Prompto back. “Dr. Addy will be here soon. I got you a new blanket.”

He nodded, closing his arms around Prompto, trying to do something to reorder his hair out of the crazy styling job that Clarus had forced on him. It wasn’t like Prompto could protest, but he looked like someone had hit him with a thunder spell.

“You did good, keeping up with him even when you felt like shit.” Clarus told him, handing him a mug of water. “Drink that. You’ve been keeping him hydrated, but not yourself.” 

“It’s just the flu, I’ll get over it.” He muttered.

“Yeah, sure seems like it.” Clarus said, utterly neutral. “You got him medicine.”

“He’s a baby, they’re not supposed to run fevers.” He grumbled, reaching for Prompto’s sippy cup. “It’s bad for them.”

Prompto took it, sucking on it sleepily. 

“Cor the Dumbass.” Clarus said with a sigh. “How you’ve survived this long, I have no idea.” 

He glared at his friend in response.


End file.
